Nocturne
by LifeofaWarLord
Summary: As a string of serial murders plague London, the Hellsing Organization is in a frenzy- or at least, Integra is. As she sends her hound and his fledgeling in the heels of the killer, old friends are reunited, and new ones are made. And soon, they'll all unite against an enemy much larger than a serial murderer. Alucard x OC, Seras x OC
1. Number 25

The blonde woman sauntered out of the bar, having changed out of her uniform. She was just a waitress for now, but she hoped the next time auditions and interviews came around, she'd get picked to be one of "_the_ girls". Social hierarchy dictated the hostess girls sat on top, the waitresses sat at the very bottom, next to the janitors.

_And I'm too fuckin' pretty to be a janitor,_ she thought as she walked down the street, smelling like cloves and dark liquor. She heard foot steps behind her,turning to see a man in a suit. He'd been walking behind her for some time now, and she wondered if he followed her from the club.I f it was man from the club, he was too drunk to do anything .

Either that or the girls milked him for everything in his wallet. Maybe he meant to rob her. She wasn't particularly afraid.

_Besides, _She flicked the switch on her taser, _if he tries any shit...I'll zap him to kingdom come._

Rain began to fall, but she was safe under the canopies of the various shops. At least till she got to the train station. It was 4am, so it'd be empty, but Charles worked tonight. If this bozo really was stalking her, Charles would kick his ass and throw him onto the tracks.

The streets were silent, only the clacking of her heels could be heard. She turned her head slightly, to see the man had fallen pretty far behind.

"Hmm...maybe he's not a creep after all," she said to herself. The rain began to pour down harder, and she flipped her hood up.

As she moved forward, however, she heard him pick up the pace. She turned again, to see him running at her. He didn't have an umbrella, and from the look she'd got at him earlier, his suit was expensive. His dress shoes sunk into the puddles, splashing loudly as he ran, but he didn't seem to notice.

She fought down the nervous butterflies that had begun to batter the insides of her ribs and her entrails, turning to walk at the same steady space. Taser in hand, she ignored her thumping heart as it came to match the steady run of the man. She heard him cross the street, no more than maybe a block behind her. She picked up the pace, to a fast trot, keeping her head down.

"If this is some joke, it's far from funny!" she yelled. Behind her, she heard a laugh. It was deep and rich, echoing around her.

_It had sounded so close...too close._

Heart racing, she turned, and he was no more than a few strides away. Her eyes widened in fear.

_How has he gotten so close?! He was a lot further away not but a second ago?!_

And he was still laughing, red eyes gleaming.

She didn't think, her heart leaping into her throat. She just ran, her shoes flying as she stepped out of them. The train station was close, she could make it if she ran fast enough.

She ran, heart racing. She prayed those endurance classes she'd paid for paid off. She flew down the street and took a sharp left, and as she ran through the cross walk, she could see the man had stopped on the other side. He was no longer laughing, but the ghost of a smile grazed his thin lips.

She still ran, fear telling her she needed to get to the Metro and to make it quick. She ran another block, down the stairs of the metro. She saw Charlie in his booth, eyes wide as he looked at her soaked form. She stopped, chest vibrating with every beat of her heart.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, signaling for her to come close. She sighed, hitting herself on the forehead. Safe now, she tucked her weapon into her purse.

"Some creep followed me home from work," she said, half-laughing as Charlie put a hand to his chest. He opened the door of his booth, walking around the back.

"You're a mess, let me take you to the terminal at least. If you see the guy, I'll blow his kneecaps out, mmkay?" He grabbed her hand, walking hurriedly down the flights of stairs, and helping her over the turnstiles.

"You're train'll be here soon, so we must hurry." she smiled, picking up her speed. They ran some more stairs, and they stood at the terminal, as the train rumbled in the dark.

"I was being so stupid. I could have zapped him and been done with. The fucker's gone now, and if I'd stopped to deal with him, I would've missed my ride," they laughed, and the woman smiled. She hugged him, and he hugged back despite her wet coat. Beside them, the train was coming to a stop, and the door to train car opened.

"Just stay out of trouble from now on. Get some pepper spray, a taser is much too risky, calls for small range of distance. I'll tell Rick about your stalker so he can be on the lookout tomorrow. Goodnight!" he waved, and the woman got on the empty car train. She sat by the door. Leaning her ruined hair against the window, she sighed, relieved to be safe and on her way home.

She remembered she'd forgotten to feed her cat, and she knew that the little animal was vindictive.

The little prick's probably pissed on everything, she groaned. The lights above her flickered, which was normal, but it made her skin crawl. She felt herself shaking, as the train moved smoothly through the tunnel. She focused on her reflection in the glass across from her, breathing deeply to calm herself.

"You're overreacting babe, calm down," she said, closing her eyes as she tried to slow her beating heart. She inhaled, exhaled, breathed in again, and then breathed out. The buzzing of flickering lights kept going.

"Be calm," she chanted, over and over. After a few minutes, she felt her heart stilling, and her muscles relaxing. She sighed, lips curling into a smile.

"That's a good girl, shhh..." a baritone voice echoed through the train car. It jolted her eyes open, to see the same man from earlier, nose to nose with her. He had an insane smile of his face, all spittle and fangs, like a rabid dog.

Before she could move to pull her taser out, his mouth opened wide, wider than anything she'd seen. Too terrified to scream, she sat frozen.

The mouth closed around her head in an instant, her bag dropping to the floor.

* * *

Note: No, our OC has not been eaten.


	2. The Glitter Gutter

Note: Ch. 3 will introduce our OC! Let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

"This is victim number twenty-five,"Integra growled, throwing a manila folder in front of her two best soldiers,"This is twenty-five women, torn to pieces, in four weeks."

Seras timidly reached for the folder. Her master was only half-listening, so that meant the young vampire would be the one to take the worst of their leader's tongue lashing. Her friend was obviously under a lot of stress, it was the only time she became short with Seras.

_Her superiors must be up her bum about this..._

"The police, as always, can't seem to get their heads out of their greasy asses long enough to get anything done. The case has been transferred to us. You will find this mongrel, and you will find him or her immediately. You are to follow every lead, leave no stone unturned. Are we understood?" She asked, lighting her cigar. The darkening sky still had a few rays of sunlight, and they shone in Sir Integra's hair. Seras nodded, giving her a small half smile. Integra gave a flash of one, before signaling with her eyes they needed to leave.

Her master rose, but Sir Integra put her hand up.

"Alucard, you stay behind a moment." He sat down, gracefully. Seras looked at him, and he looked back behind his dark sunglasses. A smiled curled up on his face.

"Wait for me at the Gate, Police Girl." She nodded, running down the hall. The door clicked closed behind her.

Alucard turned back to Integra, still smiling.

"You know she can still hear you. Why send her out?" Integra dragged slowly on her cigar, shrugging.

"I like the sentiment that I can hold private court in my office, super-hearing an vampires be damned." She laced gloved fingers together, staring at him. Her cigar hung out of her mouth, smoke rising.

"I only tell you this because I know it's of particular interest to you. That, and it's our last option," she began. Alucard smiled a particularly toothy grin, removing his sunglasses.

"Since when have my interests been of importance to you, my dear Integra?" She scoffed, moving to slide a manila folder to him. He didn't pick it up, just stared with a raised brow.

"As I'm sure you know,"she said sarcastically,"the killer has a fondness for the flesh of hostess girls, dancers, and waitresses. The killings have all been concentrated to 5 clubs, although most of the slaughters are of girls from one club in particular."

"Why would any of this interest me?" Integra smiled again, reaching to open the folder.

"One club in particular, a one 'Glitter Gutter', caters exclusively to London's upper echelon. Burlesque shows...'private parties'. I know you don't give a shit about politicians, glorified strippers, or whores, but I thought you would be interested to know who owns it."

"Burlesque?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, forgetting Alucard's favorite past times were of the brutal variety. He often claimed to be above things like this.

"Strip shows Alucard,"She flipped open the folder. Alucard peered down. There was a photo of an old painting, signed documents, and a roster of girls. He smiled, putting his glasses back on.

"She's our number one lead, as well as our number one suspect. Go to her place of business, question her, as well as her girls. Then ask her to come here. Given your...history, I'm sure she will oblige." Alucard just smiled, blood singing. He kept his eyes locked with Integra, smile turning into a cackle as he phased through the floor of her office.

_Police Girl, go back to your chambers. Change out of that uniform into something nice_.

He could almost hear her face scrunching, her mind running with a thousand questions she knew better than to ask. He continued phasing, smiling at soldiers as he passed throughthe floors, until he'd reached his own quarters. He saw that Walter had lain his suit out for him.

_What do you mean 'nice' sir?_

_'The woman said to follow leads. Go get changed, so we can blend and follow leads. Walter's picked something out for you._

She hesitated, but he heard her running through the front doors overhead shortly after their short exchange.

xXx

"Master, I feel stupid in this," Seras whined. Her master had not told her where they were going, just that she needed to put on appropriate attire and that they were following a lead. She was dressed in a knee length, skin tight red halter dress. Walter straighted her hair so it easily went into a bun. He had also gotten her a pair of high heels to match, that felt about 6 inches. She didn't know where they came from, and she didn't want to know.

She'd never worn anything higher than combat boots.

If she hadn't been a vampire, with god-like reflexes, she would've stumbled and humiliated herself and her master and then he'd never let her live it down and her ego would die a sloppy death for all eternity.

"Hush, Police Girl. You look fine. You're a woman, you should dress like one." Alucard looked out the window, his hair pooled on the seat beside him. He was dressed in one of his favorite grey suits, with a black overcoat thrown over his shoulders. His long legs were crossed, taking up most of the space in the car.

"That's sexist of you, Master," Seras mumbled under breath. Alucard laughed, as he often did when she reminded him of his crass, insensitive tendencies. Eventually, the car slowed. Seras looked up at a tall building. On the top was a neon flashing sign that said 'Glitter Gutter' with a lady who seemed to dance with the flash of the sign. Alucard got out, offering a long and gloved hand to her. She grabbed it, and he pulled her out. He looked back to their driver, who drove to a prearranged spot.

"Have you ever seen a burlesque show?" He asked, putting an arm of Sera's shoulder. She blushed, shaking her head.

"No, and...Master what about the Limo driver?" Alucard looked down at her through tinted lenses, smiling.

"I'll unglamour him once we return to the Estate." Seras sighed, crossing her arms as two men opened the door for them. She hated that he treated Humans so callously, without regard to their feelings or well-being.

He thought it all very amusing.

"Master, you've made me an accessory to Grand Theft Auto AND Kidnapping so far tonight. Is murder next?"

Alucard laughed, and it echoed down the dark corridor leading into the club.


	3. Lilith

Note: I spent like...a good 30 minutes thinking of the perfect stripper song for this chapter oh my sweet Lord. I figured it should be something Alucard would like...but he hardly seems like the music type. Anyway, I based the choreography off of Salma Hayek's Snake Dance(Go Youtube em, they are _delicious). _The song is 'After Dark' by Tito and Tarantula.

If you can't tell, I'm a huge lover of Tarantino dance scenes.

* * *

Glitter Gutter was anything but the trashy dump Seras thought the name dictated. The inside was posh and beautiful. There was a stage that had a runway on it, stage lights beaming on the red curtains that covered the main part of the stage. On the runway stood a silver pole. Girls walked around the large space in showgirl costumes, with trays of drinks in hand. There was a huge bar, and red velvet booths and tables littered the floor surrounding the stage. People sat in booths and tables everywhere, smoking and laughing with some of the prettiest girls Seras had ever seen. They came in all colors, and all sizes. Surprisingly, very few of the men were old. Most of them seemed around her age, 33 maybe being the oldest. The signs they'd come from money were pretty obvious, so there was that.

"Oh master!" she cried, happy that she was somewhere so...nice.

She'd seen the sign thinking they'd be at some hole in the wall, but she'd never been anywhere like this before!

_I haven't been much of anywhere, now that I think about it..._

A dark-haired girl, a vampire with a childish voice came to them. She wasn't dressed like the waitresses. Instead, she had on a gorgeous emerald-green cocktail dress, with sky-high silver glitter heels. She offered a creamy white hand, but only Seras took it.

"Welcome, what's your blood type?" Seras furrowed her brow, confused. The woman looked between her and her master, an amused smile on her face. "What is your preferred blood type? We offer complimentary...refreshments, for our 'special guests', since we don't get them too often."

Seras smiled, trying her hardest not to clap.

_Master, this place is just the best! Can I get something?_

Alucard removed his glasses, tucking them into his suit pocket. He ignored the surge of lust the strange fledgling sent his way as she waited for him to speak.

"An O positive for my kitten, O negative for me." The girl bowed, hair falling in waves over her shoulder.

She led them to seats, which sat directly in front of the runway. Once they got closer, he noticed it was actually closer to the ground than he'd thought, which made easy reach for the seats that lined it. Steps led from the runway to the crowd.

Alucard looked around, not really impressed. He always said he was above things like this, and he meant it. It bored him, but he knew his little pet was still young, so he'd play along until he could kill something.

He didn't come here with the intent of bedding human girls and laughing with politicians anyway. The same girl brought them their drinks, Seras still positively glowing.

"We came to speak with your Madame." The girl gave long look at him, red eyes glowing in the blue light of the chandeliers above. She smiled, showing her fangs.

"She'll be performing tonight, as she does every full moon. I'll show you to her quarters afterwards," as she said that, the lights went off. He smiled back this time, nodding. In the darkness he heard Seras squeal. He sat back, resting a long arm across the back of Seras' chair and sticking a leg out into the aisle.

Seras was so happy to be out like this. The blood was good, and it was so warm! The lights turned off, then turned on again, this time bright red. The women in the room seemed to settle, but the men grew restless. Seras glanced quickly around, getting nervous herself. Her master pet her hair tenderly.

He was certainly being a lot...nicer to Seras than usual. Not to say he was a cruel master...just that he wasn't like this. He tried to hide it, but he was definitely excited. Not about anything around him. He hadn't even touched his drink, but he was twitching and vibrating in his seat. She wanted to ask, but figured it had something to do with this "Madame" they were supposed to be questioning. She couldn't think of any other reason.

Either way, she didn't want to ask and ruin his good spirits. He'd surely make her miserable.

The music started, pumping through the room and loudly in her ears. She'd recognized the song, just couldn't remember where. The curtains slowly pulled apart, guitars strumming.

A woman in a feather headdress of peacock, pheasant, and other tropical plumes in the center, her scant bikini dripping in gold and jade. Wrapped around her body was a big, iridescent snake, hissing loudly. On either side of her were three women, fire dancers, dressed in less extravagant costumes.

She stepped forward, winding as the snake coiled around her. As she rolled and shifted her waist, little bells chimed. At the back of the stage, flames burst, illuminating everyone in the room with crackling heat and light.

She felt Alucard shift in his seat, but he didn't speak. Even his mind was silent. She walked down the stairs of the main stage, onto the runway. She swayed, raising her arms above her head as the snake continued to twist and turn itself around her oiled body. The head slithered down her stomach, across to her thigh, before moving to glide in between her legs. The blood red light shone down on her as he eyes seemed to meet everyone else's in the room.

She slid her hands between her legs, rubbing the scales of the serpent as they shown colors Seras couldn't describe. She scooped its head up into her hand, presenting him to the room. She tilted her head back, the snake winding itself into her hair. She continued looking around the room, touching her body.

Her eyes fell on Alucard, and Seras felt her master tense. She unwound the snake from her body, so it came to rest on her arms in front her. She planted a kiss on its nose, then titled her body back, back, and back further till she was in a perfect arch. The snake hissed, wriggling off towards the main stage.

The girl from earlier moved quickly and silently, replacing their old glasses with clear glass bottle filled with warm, fresh blood.

The dancing woman bypassed the stairs, walking with bare feet on the tables. The few toe rings she wore sparkled, as did the rest of her costume, and she seemed to sparkle and radiate energy.

Seras realized she was moving towards them, and she felt embarrassed for some reason. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Her master was just as enthralled, his whole body rigid. The woman stepped softly onto their table. Now that she was closer, and into softer light, Seras could see that she was beautiful. She had cat-like eyes, the color of aged blood- rich, deep red; with flecks of brown. Seras squinted, and saw gold in there as well. Her lashes fluttered, her wide and full lips curling into brief smile.

_She looks like an angel Master,_ She spoke silently, but he gave no response.

She swayed her hips again, dropping down slowly to meet their eyes.

She smiled, a toothy, fang-filled smile. She turned to Seras, whispering. Her accent was heavy and spanish, and Seras blushed heavily, feeling overwhelmed with the sensation that this was one of the most erotic experiences she'd had.

"It is an honor, _Draculina_." She leaned over, her lips grazing Seras'. The young fledgling let out a surprised and embarrassed squeak, her face burning. She knew everyone had seen, because nobody tore their eyes away from the woman as she danced, winding like the snake she'd had, belly chains chiming as the guitar continued to thump in Seras' chest. . She stood, taking the bottle in her hand.

She raised her foot to Alucard's mouth, much to Seras wide-eyed terror and embarrassment. He opened his mouth, and she poured the warm blood down the line of her leg. Seras watched - mostly disgusted but also really interested because this was a new and interesting development - as Alucard wrapping dribbling lips around the strange woman's small toes, sucking obediently as she poured the warm liquid down her own leg. It fell out of the corners of his mouth, splattering onto his suit. The blood took Sera's out of her stupor - somewhat. She winced, knowing that was her Master's favorite suit.

_He's going to be so cross when this is all over. Those stains will never come out._

The dancer took her dripping foot from him, gasping as his long tongue followed, licking one last time. She lightly placed her foot on his face, kicking his head back. She swayed to the guitar strings, raising her leg to lick the blood trail off her honey skin, never once looking away from Alucard. His eyes qualified as glowing now, and the room filled with this thick air that stifled the blonde fledgling's breathing. The fire dancers continued swing their flaming instruments, fire jetting out and making the room warm.

The woman ran a hand between her breasts, down her body as she took a swig from the bottle. She was still looking into Alucard's eyes, coming down slowly so they were face to face. He moved forward, licking her lips. She opened her mouth, water falling the blood into his mouth. He caught what he wanted, letting the rest dribble onto the table and his suit. When it was gone, she licked her lips, then his. Running her hands up his face, she smiled again, pushing his face again teasingly. This time he scooted back, and the woman crawled down the table and on the floor to him. She kissed the crotch of his pants, and Seras gulped blushing furiously.

She felt like she was watching something she shouldn't, and it made her feel so conflicted and strange. She knew everyone was being engulfed into the trance the two vampires caused, so she took relief in knowing she wasn't the only one.

The woman slithered up Alucard's body, much like the snake, wrapping her hands in his hair. He pushed her headpiece off, and it fell to the floor as he wrapped a gloved hand in the woman's hair. Their faces grew closer as the guitar slowly began to fade.

"_Dracul, ángel de la muerte_" she whispered, and opened her mouth to Alucard's blood stained kisses. The music stopped, and the lights and flames went out.

Applause roared through the building, thunderous. Seras blinked, and the lights were all on, and she was gone from her place in Alucard's lap. The clapping continued, seeming to get louder. The girl in the green dress appeared beside them again, smiling at Alucard's glazed red eyes and dirty mouth.

"Madame Lilith will see you now."

* * *

*Note Part II: If anyone's interested, I based my OC on both Salma Hayek and Monica Belluci, both played beautiful (and terrifying) vampires, and Monica Belluci was a bride of Dracula.

Origin story to come soon!


	4. Lilith, Part II

Seras followed behind Alucard as the dark-haired girl led them behind the bar, past the bathrooms, and up some stairs. They walked through what appeared to be one big dressing room, and up another flight of stairs.

There were a bunch of rooms, and Seras could hear people in them...much to her dismay. She looked at Alucard, and he looked at the girl.

"Go to the end of the hall, turn right. the Madame is in her office. Last room, dead center of the hall. The door will be unlocked." She smiled at Seras, her eyes lingered on Alucard.

_Master, you could at least pretend to be interested. You can be so...callous._

He looked at her over his shoulder, amused.

"I don't play pretend. Now come, Police Girl." Walking past both women. Seras and her locked eyes, and she felt bad by how annoyed she looked.

"He's not good with strangers is all," Seras whispered, hustling to catch up to him. They moved past moaning voices and the sound of creaky bed springs. In some rooms, there was laughter and conversation.

"What are we going to see this lady for, Master?" The pair took the right. At the end of of the hall was decorated door. Pink glitter stars and handwritten notes littered the door, the wood painted a deep fuchsia. There was a plaque, with one word: Lilith.

They walked up to the door, Alucard opened it.

Inside was a well-lit office, feminine but professional. Of to the side was a space that looked like the dressing room they'd been too. Mirrors framed by lights, costumes on a rack, makeup all over the counters.

And there was the woman before, who'd danced onstage. She'd changed out of her costume, into leggings and an oversized T-shirt.

"Hello!" she said, voice bright and sunny despite it being deeper than Seras was used to. Alucard smiled, moving to sit in one of the leather seats that lined the wall.

"You go by Lilith now," He noted, relaxing into the seat.

She shrugged, smile still big and sunny.

"What of it? I like variety."

"What's the significance of the name...why'd you pick it?" Seras piped up. She couldn't help herself. She thought the lady was very lively, and she was different from Alucard. The place was calling with Vampires, although none seemed to be dangerous or evil. The lady was looking at her, red eyes playful. Seras blushed, looking at Alucard. He didn't have to say it, but she was speaking out of turn.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking." She added. Lilith still seemed amused and cheerful, and was happy to oblige in an explanation.

"Lilith was the 1st wife of Adam. She was created as his equal, born from the Earth as he was. Apparently, she was a headstrong woman, not wanting to be topped by Adam in bed. Tired of his whining, she uttered the Lord's name, and flew away. Adam, missing her, asked God to bring her back to him. God sent after her three Angels, to try and coax her to return to her husband. They found her, careening with demons on the coast of the Red Sea. She refused to leave, saying she'd found better entertainment. They threatened, and tried, to kill her. But they failed. As an alternative, they took her to the Outer Darkness, and killed her children. Eve was then created, this time from Adam's rib, trying to make her more...submissive."

Lilith paused. Seras was all very interested in this, eyes wide with curiosity. Alucard remained silent, but he was amused by the two female vampires.

"Now Lilith," she continued," was able to take on many forms in the Outer Darkness, any she liked. But her preferred one was this: half woman, half serpent. She was bent on revenge, hating Adam and forsaking God for the death of her children. So, she transformed into a serpent, and snuck back into the world of Adam and Eve. She lured Eve to the Tree of Knowledge, and tricked her into eating the fruit. Adam ate the fruit as well, and they gained knowledge of sin and the world. God in turn, cast them out of Eden. Lilith, now able to get revenge, waited for Eve to birth children into the harsh world they now called home. She birthed children, who in turn birthed their own children, and so on, so forth. And at every turn, she tormented the descendants of Adam, either by herself or with the help of her own children - vampires," Lilith said, smiling as she waved her hands through the air dramatically.

"So...are you the mother of Vampires?" Seras asked. Lilith looked at her, surprised. Then she started laughing, and laughing hard. It was honest laughter, not mocking or mean like Alucard's, but it still made Seras embarrassed. She bent in her seat to grab her ribs, cackling.

"Oh, no child! I'm not _that_ old! Lilith is one of my middle names! My God-given name is Guadalupe, Lupe for short. I was just teasing you! Oh, where did you find this one Count?" She sighed, still chuckling. Seras scrunched her nose, and looked to Alucard.

"Count?" Lilith stopped laughing, turning to Alucard in confusion.

"Surely your Little One knows where the bloodline she comes from?" Alucard didn't respond.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" She looked at Seras, eyes wide. "I only ask because the only thing your generation reads is text messages, but you enjoy books, yes?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Classic novels?"

"I guess." Lilith shrugged, her answer was acceptable for the direction of the conversation.

"Close enough. Have you read Bram Stokers's Dracula?" Seras scrunched her face again, looking between Alucard and Lilith.

"Yes, but that's just fiction. Why?" Lilith burst into laughter again, kicking her legs in the air. She got up, and walked to Seras. Seras tensed, but didn't move. She put her hands to the sides of her face, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh baby, there's no thing as fiction in the world we live in. You should know this better than most." She dropped her hands, moving to sit behind her desk. She looked at Alucard, who had not spoken the whole time they were there.

_He's never this quiet, he would have said something incorrigible by now_, Seras thought. She sat in the chair before Lilith, looking back at her Master.

"So, what brings my old friend here? Surely you didn't just come to me to introduce me to your child and remember what my kisses taste like?"

"Old Friend?" Lilith leaned forward on her elbows, lacing her fingers together.

"I knew your Master centuries before all of this."

"Did he turn you as well?" Seras asked. Lilith snorted loudly, shaking her head.

"No no, sweet girl. Although he thought about it. By this time he was looking for a new bride to add to his collection. He had two so far, but he took another to be number three. But more on that at another time, Love." Her focus fell back on Alucard.

"I'll ask again, Alucard. I heard about your capture and servitude to Hellsing. Why are you here after so long? To kill me?" she laughed at that,"my children? For what reason do you come to me?"

"I'm looking for the vampire whose been murdering girls all over Town. You run a brothel full of vampires, and the only one in town, so I know he's somewhere nearby."

Lilith sat back in her chair. Her face seemed to be in a permanent state of ease and amusement, Seras noticed. While it made her feel at ease, it also reminded her very much of Alucard.

"You mean the animal whose been eating my human girls? That disgusting lowlife? What does Hellsing want in a disease such as him?" Alucard smiled. He took out a cigarette lighting it.

"I would like to kill him."

"You mean you were ordered to. He's _my_ problem, not Hellsing's. And you've never been one to kill your own kind if it was no business of yours," She was smiling, but her voice was pointed and far from amused. Alucard laughed, the sound echoed through the room.

"What I used to do, and what I do now is beside the point. I want to eat him and shit him out like old scraps, orders or not. He kills humans, he is human business. If he is human business, he is the business of the Queen. The Queen's business is Hellsing business. Hellsing business is _my_ business. Bring him to me, and then you will go with me to the Hellsing Estate to meet with Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. And this, my old friend, is not a negotiable topic."

This time, Lilith was the one laughing.

"Alucard, I will forgive this thinly veiled threat. You knew me only as human girl. But things have changed in the time you were turned into the Hellsing's pet dog. He is _my_ meal. I will not hand him over to anyone._ I_ will torture him, and _I_ will drain him to the edge of death. Then, I will breathe life into him, only to do it all over again."

Alucard smiled, a toothy violent grin. For a minute, Seras was afraid he'd shoot her.

"So he's here then?"

Lilith nodded, simply. She looked at the door, concentrating for a moment, before speaking.

"You are my friend. You could have easily shot and killed my children, but instead you came to me directly, so I will take you to see him. But, you will let me kill him, on my own terms. You, despite being one of the most depraved and cruel men I have met in my lifetime, have always been a man of honor. You know he's mine to wipe off the face of the Earth. In return, I will come to this Hellsing Estate tomorrow morning with his remains, and your Master can do with me whatever she intends to do. I know she has neither the desire or power to kill me, so I will oblige."

"Tomorrow morning? But you'll burn," Seras said. Lilith looked from Alucard to her.

_You let yourself sound so stupid, Little Girl. _

Alucard voice filled her head, mocking, but not angry.

_If you'll forgive me Master, you've never told me any of this stuff before. And this is the first vampire I've actually even talked to. Remember we're usually shooting them. _

_Why tell you what you can find out on your own, Stupid Girl? Are you not capable to find this out on your own?_

Seras glanced at him over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes.

_You are so mean to me. I think I would have been a better match with Madame Lilith._

At this he burst into laughter, wild and borderline crazy. Seras blushed, looking at an unsurprised Lilith.

_You'll soon find out that "Madame Lilith" is no less cruel than I am._

Lilith made a small noise, interrupting their silent conversation.

"Little One, sunlight is of no consequence to me, you, or your master. Whether or not you move during the day is entirely a matter of preference. There is much you will learn about you abilities, child."

The door opened just then, and a man walked through. Seras felt her face heat up, and she looked at the floor hurriedly...although she still peeked through her bangs at him He was _extremely_ cute. He was tall and lean,with reddish-brown hair and soft red eyes. He had the look of a someone who was right around Seras' age. He eyes scoured the room, starting on Alucard, and ending on her.

"Well hello," he said teasingly, smiling at her. She heard Alucard and Lilith snickering. It made her even more embarrassed, which in turn made her stare at the smooth floor.

"Andrei, this is Alucard and his child, Seras," She stood up,"We are taking them to the basement to see our friend." Andrei chuckled, as Lilith left the room with bare feet.

"You mean what's left of him."


	5. A Pleasant Afternoon Drive

Note: I'll frequently switch between Lilith and Lupe. Seras refers to her as "Lilith", the others refer to her as "Lupe" (including herself).

Most vampires (in other stories) switch names as time goes on. You can only keep a name and persona for so long, after all. I've noticed they don't deviate too far from their original name though, using a middle name or a name that is close to their own as an alias.

* * *

_Andrei._

_Lupe_, his voice said serenely.

Although she now went by her middle name, her fledgling and his fledglings knew her by her first. She'd traveled the world alone in her years, following the descendants of her sister's children. She'd found them, Andrei and Talia, all the way in Great Britain. She'd turned Andrei, who in turn sired Talia. She loved them both dearly, and they her.

_Tell Talia to meet us in the basement. Come to me._

She turned to look back in the face of the Count's little fledgling. Lupe thought she was adorable, and sweet. But she also knew Alucard didn't turn anyone just on the basis of being cute. Even his brides served a purpose deeper than something to look at and warm his bed, and those women had been evil to her. She smiled, remembering how she'd been so excited to join them in his bed. He'd reinvented himself by then, and Lupe would not have heard about his true nature until later.

But, as often happened, Life had other things planned for her. Obviously, with him working for the famed (or infamous, depending on who you asked) Hellsing Organization, she was of some use to them.

As of this moment, he was pissing her off. He, true to character, came barging into her office bossing her around like she was the girl he'd courted all those years ago. But much had changed, and she would not have it.

_Is he threatening you? You're tense,_ Andrei whispered in her head as he made his way through the building.

_It is nothing I cannot handle. When I'd been human, he spoke to me in the same way._

_You're not human anymore._

_No matter. Also, after all of this is over, ready the car for tomorrow morning; we're going to visit the Hellsing Estate for tea._

Andrei didn't respond, surprised.

"You are my friend. You could have easily shot and killed my children, but instead you came to me directly, so I will take you to see him. But, you will let me kill him, on my own terms. You, despite being one of the most depraved and cruel men I have met in my lifetime, have always been a man of honor. You know he's mine to wipe off the face of the Earth. In return, I will come to this Hellsing Estate tomorrow morning with his remains, and your Master can do with me whatever she intends to do. I know she has neither the desire or power to kill me, so I will oblige." She smiled sweetly, as she'd done when she was but a flirtatious girl of Court.

Despite their amorous show in the main part of the club, she was prepared to fight him. Although he had been the source of much lust and fervor, and he had been her teasing and cocky tormentor, two true vampires from two very powerful blood lines made for a very tense friendship.

His fledgling, busty and blonde, spoke.

"Tomorrow morning? But you'll burn!"

It took everything in Lupe not to burst into another bout of laughter. She seemed genuinely concerned, and she took amusement in the fact Alucard had not told her anything. She winked at the girl, smiling.

"Little One, sunlight is of no consequence to me, you, or your master. Whether or not you move during the day is entirely a matter of preference. There is much you will learn about you abilities, child."

Before she could ask another question - and Lupe knew she had many - Andrei came in through the door. She smiled at Andrei, who had glanced at Seras before looking at Alucard.

_She's your age you know..._

_Of that, I am thankful. Obviously God is real...and a tits man._

The two young vampires locked eyes, and the girl looked away. Both old vampires laughed at her, and her head sank further to the floor.

"Andrei, this is Alucard and his child, Seras," She stood up,"We are taking them to the basement to see our friend." Andrei chuckled, as Lupe left the room with bare feet.

"You mean what's left of him."

The pair walked out, and Alucard and his fledgling followed.

"Um...ma'am?" She squeaked. Lupe glanced at Andrei, then turned.

"Yes Love?"

"I never gave my name." Lupe laughed, moving through the hall and down the stairs.

"You didn't need to give it. I took it," she said, amused at the idea of asking from anything from a baby vampire.

"Took it."

"Yes, took it. I can see your memories, things about you with a touch of our hands. Some vampires,"she looked at Alucard,"need to eat you to do this."

They walked past the bar, and the main stage. The club had quieted down. Patrons either sat in the booths, talking, or they had moved upstairs for other activities. They moved onto the stage, behind the red curtains. Off to the side was a door, which the group entered.

The stairs were a trifle they could forego, so they all just jumped to the bottom. At the bottom of the stair flight, was a door made of blessed silver. One of the waitresses, a Familiar, quickly opened the door for them, sensing the four creatures.

"There is someone here at all times to guard our companion at all times," she said, moving past the human girl to the next door, also made of silver.

"But what if he just glamours the humans into releasing him?" Lotti looked at Andrei, who looked at her. The pair laughed, cackling as they moved through the final door. Talia was waiting, green dress shining in the dark.

"Seras," Lupe chuckled,"your naïvety is so sweet. There will be no glamour from him." She looked at Talia, who nodded, but looked at Alucard. Andrei snickered, as lust simmered off of the dark-haired girl's body.

"Don't be so obvious, _amorcito_. Seduction is an art of subtlety."

Talia stopped staring long enough to work up a flaming blush, turning on her heels sharply to lead them to their prisoner. Lupe could hear him, whimpering in the dark, and it made her smile warmly.

Pain was a sensation she'd always loved, and loved it only more when she was inflicting it.

The whimpering grew louder, and she sighed in the dark.

"You know, some people enjoy petting small animals. Others enjoy that smelly Pumpkin Spice Coffee from Starbucks. But nothing could ever beat the feeling of torturing a man."

They moved in front of the prisoner, and Seras gasped.

"This is Mr. Smiley." She said, a smile spreading across her face. Alucard moved to look at the man, closely examining Lupe's handiwork.

"Is this _all_ blessed silver?" he asked. He was intrigued, examining the naked body before him. Mr. Smiley, their serial murderer, screamed when Alucard pressed the silver nails further into his left eye.

"From the nails in his eyes, to the chains binding him, to the razors I stuck in his dick. I've been working on him for the past few days now. We used a decoy on him, captured him, brought him down here." she said, admiring the work she'd done.

Alucard glanced quickly at his lower extremities, smiling when he saw that the razors were where she said they were. Seras had moved behind Lupe and Andrei, hiding her face so she wouldn't see the mess.

"A fitting punishment. You had such potential as a human, I'm glad to see you've been trained properly."

"Suffering is a delicacy, Alucard,"she said, as blood and melted flesh shivered. Mr. Smiley's skin fizzled, slowly, but audibly in the room. The smell of his burnt, rotting flesh was like sweet fragrance. Alucard laughed, turning to face the others.

"Police Girl, come see this work of art!" Seras slowly peeked her head over Andrei's shoulders.

This is awesome, Andrei thought, smiling. Lupe glanced back to see Seras pressed up against Andrei, and she smiled herself.

_Don't be such a pig, boy. She's not that kind of girl._

Doesn't mean she won't be.

Lupe rolled her eyes, looking at Talia. Behind her Seras squeaked at the body before her.

Although she was not her fledgling, she could enter Talia's mind - or anyone else's- if she so chose. Telepathy was a gift she'd had even as a human. It had not worked on vampires until she was turned.

_Hey, cheer up love._

Talia peered up at her, then back at Mr. Smiley.

_Andrei said you and Mr. Alucard were old friends._

_So? It has no bearing on his obvious lack of interest in bedding you. You're an immortal, and a beautiful one at that. Go find you a nice boy to fuck, then kill him and do the same to his friends. Seduce a man of the cloth. Do something. Because this mourning over an old man you just met is hardly becoming._

While she adored Talia, she'd never been one for hopeless romantics. Even as a human girl, she was known as a devil. Mean, impish, and borderline sadistic, she was the cause of many heart breaks, and the source of many of her parent's grey hairs. Which was probably why she took so quickly to Alucard, and she remained unmarried until she turned 26, despite being the youngest child.

It was no matter, though.

As she inhaled the scent of silver and rotting flesh, she knew the wait till she met her husband and sire had been a worthwhile one.

She looked back at Alucard, who had taken to playing with the man, giggling at his high-pitched screams.

"Andrei," she said, "Cover his body. Remove the chains from the wall, but handcuff him with silver. He goes to Hellsing with us in the morning."

"Where do I put him?"

She turned to him, a look of surprise and mild disgust on her face.

"Where else would we put this piece of trash? The trunk!"

xXx

Lupe smiled brightly as she rode passenger side in the little black sports car she'd bought Andrei for his 20th birthday.

She was dressed in an orange long-sleeve turtleneck dress. In her ears were emerald studs, and gold bracelets lined her wrist. Laying over her shoulders was a tan leather blazer. Her brunette hair in a bun on top of her head.

"Don't you just love an afternoon drive?" she said.

Andrei was dressed in a dark blue chambray blazer, white v-neck, and a pair of kelly green linen pants. He smiled, eyes hidden behind dark aviators.

They slowed as they drove past the gates of Hellsing Estate. 2 men stood at the entrance. Lupe rolled down her window, and pulled her cat-eye sunglasses down to smile at each man.

"The lady of the house in expecting me..and my friend here." They called it over walkie-talkie. Shortly, Integra said she would be at the front door, and to allow the car to pass.

She smiled at the men again, and they flinched upon seeing her fangs.

"You boys have a lovely day, you hear?" she said, waving as Andrei whipped into the open gates. They parked right in front of the gates. Lupe got out first, going to the trunk. Besides the squirming, cloth wrapped body of Mr. Smiley were her leather driving gloves. She put them on, smiling down at the hidden man.

"I hope those young ladies were worth all the trouble. Killing so recklessly, and for unclean blood at that. Hardly seems worth the trouble to me. Oh well. Whoever you are, whatever your real name is, you are about to be turned over to the Hellsing organization."

He moaned loudly at that, thrashing violently. Lupe laughed, grabbing his feet and throwing him over her shoulders.

"If you don't stop squirming, the wrap somebody worked so hard to shroud you in will come apart. And I know you know that it is early afternoon. So, unless you'd like a deep tan, I suggest you be still."

He stopped moving, rigid as stone. His body quivered from the silver that was still inserted into him, but other than that he stopped fighting her. About four yards away from them, Integra opened her door and stood.

"You've brought the murderer?" she said, speaking at normal levels. They could more than hear her, no need to raise her voice. Andrei moved out of the car, leaning against it with a smile.

"We brought him alright!" Andrei called. He looked at Lupe, nodding.

"Sir Integra," Lupe started,"here is your murderer!" She placed Mr. Smiley, very gently, on the ground.

"This'll sting a little," she whispered, bending open to rip open the cloth. She stood back, snatching the cloth out from underneath him.

Integra, Lupe, and Andrei watched the vampire shrivel and burn in the sun with a smile, the smell of acrid flesh and death stinging their eyes.


	6. Upyr

Note: Enjoy! Also, there will be some talk of ages, so I'd like to take the time to let you guys know that, while the story takes place in Hellsing Universe, they are dealing with another villain completely. No Millennium storyline you guys! Story's set in 1999. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys, and (in case I don't add another chapter to this before Thursday) have a safe Halloween!

* * *

Integra regarded the vampire closely. Walter brought tea for her, and a Collins glass full of O positive and a garnish celery stick for her female guest.

He then moved to stand behind Integra, as the vampire's male escort did for his master.

The woman waited for Integra to speak, a decidedly coy grin on her face. From the window of her office, the screaming of the man could still be heard, as he writhed in the sun.

"Are you pleased with your gift, Sir Integra?" She asked. Integra noted the heavy Spanish accent.

"Madame Guadalupe, you've been alive for over 400 years, why do you insist on keeping that accent?" Lupe's brow raised, but she still wore her signature smile.

"It reminds me of home, and I think the accents of the Romantic languages are lovely, better than the choppy drivel of English. Would you prefer if I spoke to you in your own?" As she said this, her heavy accent morphed to mimic a perfect Yorkshire accent, much like Seras'.

"It's no matter. Just curious. I've called you here today, not as a threat, though I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to trust a strange vampire with such...interesting ties." Lupe smiled, sipping her drink.

"It is no trouble. I can understand that yours is an organization with the best intentions of humanity at heart, though I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to allow myself to become the newest pet dog of Hellsing and the Church. I've seen what you've reduced the Count to, afterall," Her eyes connected with Integra's, and the look on her face was latent with teasing sarcasm. Integra pulled out one of her Winzerman cigars, offering Lupe one.

"I have no intention of turning you into my slave. I understand that your Hostess club is a favorite among officials, and some of my investors are known to frequent you establishment. I also know that at least there are 3 vampires who work there: yourself, your progeny Andrei le Fanu, and his progeny/sister Talia le Fanu. You see," Integra said,"Some of my investors are beginning to doubt my organizations abilities to perform God's Work. I need you and the le Fanu siblings to act as spies."

"...So that's it? You want my club to gather intel on old men?" Lupe inhaled smoke out her nose,"How boring."

"Well, it's either that, or find I must find new investors."

At this, Lupe smirked, and put out her cigarette.

"Sir Integra, have you heard of the Blood Countess?" Integra raised an eyebrow. Lupe shown her blood stained teeth, and looked out the window.

"What does your matriarch have to do-" She was interrupted by Lupe as she burst into a guffaw.

"Oh, God no! Our matriarch was a witch, and our lover, Anna Darvulia. I was her first progeny, and a pupil in witchcraft. Erzsebét was turned shortly after me."

"Were you really married?" Lupe turned to her suddenly, a red grin spreading wide on her face. The blood glistened on her teeth.

"Indeed I was, about 3 years after first meeting the Count. My husband was a Austrian nobleman, but he was no vampire. He married me and, instead of consummating the marriage, brought me to the witch Anna Darvulia, who was a countess in Vienna court."

"I see. I must say it makes the middle name much more fitting now." Lupe burst into vibrant laughter, relaxing into her seat.

"Alucard left her in the dark completely. I told her a bit, but the rest she can learn on her own as she ages."

"What'd you tell Seras, besides the lie that you were sired by your husband?" Lupe giggled, wagging her gloved finger at Integra.

"I just told her who Lilith was. But I never said what she was, at least not explicitly. She seems so clueless already, no need to bring the type Upyr into all of this, not yet."

Upyrs were a class of vampire known for their fascination with and religious worship of blood, as well as their powerful penchant for sadism. Unlike True Nosferatu, they were more demon than vampire, and most of them had been witches as humans.

Their transformation was controlled by the Devil's mistress, Lilith. She came to the Virgin witches when they called to her, using their virginity as sacrifice for Eternal Life. The offering of one's own virginity was preferred, but child sacrifices were also taken. After they proclaimed their love to Satan, they made love with the demon Lilith, and were devoured. If a child was sacrificed, they were eaten by Lilith, and the sacrificer would have to eat as well.

Upyrs created their progeny the same way. Their undying loyalty was to their Master. On the first night of their turning, they slept in a bath of the blood and entrails of their sacrifice.

And, given Bathory's history, it made sense.

"That explains a lot. There's hardly anything on the Darvulia woman, though."

"There's enough on her to know that it was upon going under Darvulia's tutelage that Erzsébet began the cruelest of her torture. It was then that she was turned. While she taught me the Dark Arts, she taught Erzsébet the joys of torture. My blood lust was curbed by magic, manifested so I could survive by other means. It was then that I earned the name Lilith, the alias the Police Girl and many others know me as. Erzsébet, however, went mad with blood lust."

"What do you mean when you say 'survive by other means'?" Lupe raised an eyebrow.

"I am a witch before I am demon, Sir. Unlike Erzsébet, I had a gift for the Dark Arts. It was the reason my husband gave me to my mistress. These gifts taught me to pull sustenance from sources other than blood. I can feeding off of your sexual energy; or I can take sustenance from your thoughts, feelings, and memories. If I want, I can eat your soul. But I digress. Anyway, Erzsébet had gone mad. So, my mistress renounced her, then moved to Spain to have a life together with me. When word reached Western Europe that a beautiful countess was eating the daughters of noblemen, my mistress returned to Hungary. She worked with the Vienna court, and townspeople, and had Erzsébet walled up in her bedchamber at Castle Čachtice. She remains there now, mummified and bound by silver, with the true crown of thorns around her head."

"What does this crash course history lesson have to do with me and my financial woes?" Lupe inhaled deeply, sucking blood from her teeth. Integra puffed away on her cigar, narrowing her eyes. She did not know where the Upyr's proposition would go, only that she would not like it. Lupe was smiling again, small and close-lipped. Her eyes were mischievous, knowing.

"Erzsébet's extensive wealth went untouched. I have my own wealth, both from my parents and from my mistress. I propose_ I_ become an investor. The idea of running to you to tattle on old men is boring to me. I have not enjoyed anything this much in a very long time, we could be of use to each other." Integra shook her head in disgust.

"And what the hell makes you think I need the backing from two sadistic child-killing Upyrs? I'd rather have _no_ funding at all. Hellsing would burn to the ground before I took a dime from you, and allowed you or anyone else a seat at that table." She hissed. Lupe smiled, leaning onto Integra's desk. She pointed with a glove-clad finger towards the window.

"But that killer, the one outside, is one of many...isn't he?"

Integra didn't speak, but her eyes narrowed to slits. Lupe winked, and remained on her desk.

"As I'm sure the great Sir Integra knows...there has been an increase of a particularly feral and disgusting brand of vampire. Much like our friend out there," Lupe said, moving now to stand at Integra's window.

"What are you getting at? How do you know this?"

"I'm am Upyr. I am a Witch. I am Undead. I know when something is afoot in the dark, Sir Integra. A Varghulf in it's true form, in the concentration they are appearing, would cause widespread panic. They have no capacity for fear. They live purely to hunt humans. So why hasn't there been a report of a giant flying monster? Why does our feral friend Mr. Smiley hide behind the skin of a human?"

"Or rather, who is forcing them to hide," Integra finished. The Upyr was correct: they had had cases, much like this one, of brutal feedings. There was some evidence of Varghulfs. The people were eaten, sometimes skinned and devoured. The crime scenes were pure gore.

However, there was no actual Varghulf to speak of. In all vampires: Upyr, fledgling, and True Nosferatu, was a bestial side. They could stay in their human forms, shift freely, and a slew of other things if they chose to remain 'just vampires'.

When they embraced their inner beast, they shed the human form altogether, turning into formidable monsters: half wolf, half bat, humongous, and pure evil. It would have caused worldwide hysteria to even see one. But there were no winged monsters reported, so everyone was left scratching their heads.

Lupe nodded, looking below at the burnt corpse.

"While I was toying with Mr. Smiley, there would be instances where he was trying to transform so he could fly away. It was then I knew what he was. I watched him, as he squealed and babbled like a pig. He would try, but then he would stop, despite the pain, as if he were listening to something."

"You're implying someone is creating Varghulfs? That's impossible, a vampire does not immediately turn feral."

"Well, you have enough headless and butchered bodies to disprove that theory, now don't you?"

"So, do you know who's controlling them?" Integra moved to stand beside the Upyr. Lupe turned too look at her in her peripheral.

"I don't know the organization or the creature who is creating them...but I know who's funding them." A saccharine, smarmy grin spread itself wide on her face.

"Who?" Integra hissed, not turning to face that irritating grin of victory. Lupe moved back to her seat. She sat down, grabbed her bag, and took out a checkbook.

"Not so fast, my beautiful Integra. Let us discuss business first."

* * *

fun facts: **1.)** Lupe is 420 years old (born 1579, reborn/"died" 1605; 394 yrs. undead, 26 as a human), **2.)** le Fanu is the last name of the author who wrote the famous short story about the vampire Carmilla, **3.)** Čhactice is pronounced (Chakh-teetsay), **4.)** Upyr is pronounced (Ooh-peer). There are three spellings, but they're all of East European origin for the same kind of vampire, **5.) **Anna (or Anne) is the mother of the Virgin Mary, Guadalupe is the Virgin Mary's physical manifestation.


	7. Good Faith

"No!"

"Then I won't reveal the conspirators," Lupe shrugged, tearing up her check.

"You'll give them to me now!"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" The vampire burst into jolly laughter. Integra was _thisclose_ to just shooting her in between her eyes. She was holding valuable, potentially life-saving information over her head for unrealistic and dangerous request. If it wasn't midday, she'd call Alucard. Walter bent to speak in her ear.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind...it may be best to give her at least part of the deal." Lupe's progeny eyed her intently. She turned her head sharply to the side, silently responding to whatever he said. Whatever she said, he looked down in defeat, and his gaze never left the floor.

"No," Lupe said firmly,"You will give me the whole thing, or you won't learn a anything, you will lose _major_ funding - from the traitors and from me - , and I won't even give you the courtesy of playing mole in my club as your these men drink my liquor and fuck my whores. You won't know who they are until Varghulf's have overrun your city and are chewing you from the toes up! The choice is yours, _Sir Integra_." The last part came out mockingly.

The two women had bickered for an hour and a half now. Guadalupe would give her the traitors within the Convention of Twelve, for a price: 1.) she got an audience with the Queen, with the hope that her and 2 people of her choosing would take over any empty seats at the Round Table, 2.) her sister, Erzsébet Bathory, be restored and made a member of Hellsing.

"What the hell makes you think the Queen would let a succubus fiend and her bloodthirsty sister stake any claim in the welfare of her mother country?!"

Lupe took a cigarette out of her purse, and her progeny moved to light it for her. She inhaled the smoke deeply, blowing it out slowly. She turned Integra, a childish pout forming on her face.

"Why the hell not? I have expansive wealth, I pay taxes for the most part , I rub elbows with the most influential men in the world, I have pertinent information on the oncoming breach of national security. There are traitors among the men she's appointed to oversee the country, and they're funding the creation of the most violent and terrifying beasts withe knowledge they'll be unleashed upon the citizens. Besides, if she's maintained a relationship with Alucard -"

"How do you know about that?!" Integra slammed her hands on her desk, her cigarette fell out of her mouth. It was an unspoken rule that Alucard's past relationship with the Queen. The idea of a Queen carousing with Undead was nothing short of scandalous. It could not get out to anyone, save for Integra, Walter, the Queen herself, and Alucard. But apparently it leaked somehow, somewhere along the line.

Lupe's pout transformed into a lascivious sneer.

"She gave me permission to see the memory one night I was visiting her., along with many other things." She shrugged and cross one leg over the other, waiting for Integra's next question.

"And what would the queen even want with a deviant such as yourself?"

Lupe's lips curled into a lascivious smile, wanton and toothy.

"The 60's were an...'_open_' time for everyone, Sir Integra."

The color drained from Integra's face, before being replaced by a heated blush that threatened to burn her alive. She tried to form words, reach to throw her tea in the demon's face, but she was utterly flabbergasted. Alucard was every bit a crass and lewd man, but even he would never say something like that. Behind her Walter coughed. Even her progeny, Andrei blushed as he examined his dress shoes fixedly.

Lupe sat, a bawdy and unrepentant smile on her glowing face. The room sat in stunned silence, and Lupe fixed her mouth to continue speaking.

"Now that I have your attention, let this be known: I only ask for a seat on the Round Table for as long as we handle this threat. To be honest, seeing the Varghulf was exciting for me. Torturing, draining, and leaving it out in the sun to burn was the most fun I've had in a _very_ long time. You asked me for such a small, insignificant task...but I want to kill things again. Really kill them. I will _not_ be a soldier of Hellsing. I will be a direct flow of donation. This way, I can fight without fear of winding up chained to a wall somewhere. I will not be locked in a dungeon to rot until the next Hellsing heir calls upon me to serve their every whim. Also, I can see Erzsébet again and be sure her talents are put to good use."

The stillness of the room remained uninterrupted by Integra, Walter, and Andrei. So, Lupe continued making her case.

"I fell out of touch with the queen after my mistress walked into the sun and willed her own death. I was crushed, mad with grief, and I went into seclusion. I would not emerge again until 1990, when I went seeking my sister's descendants. Tell her that Lulu would like to speak with her, she won't refuse."

Integra swiped her hand slowly down her face, hoping to remove the thin grime of filth this conversation had left on her skin. The Queen's...personal life was none of her business, but she never expected - no, she wasn't going to ponder it anymore. As a matter of fact, she never wanted to hear about it again.

"But how do you expect me to be willing to risk reviving the Blood Countess? That woman is an abomination, and stark raving mad - you admitted that much yourself."

Lupe responded quickly, and it became obvious to Integra that Lupe had all this planned out. She'd knew an opportunity like this would arise one day, although the specifics would later fall into place.

"I've long been awaiting the day I could awaken my sister. I never had a reason to, you see. But once I started hearing about the killings, and I saw Mr. Smiley's true form, I knew I finally had a reason. After this long, she is at her weakest. She will be easy to control. A drop of blood will revive her and bind her to whoever gives it to her." As she said this, she smiled again, eyes looking suggestively at Integra. Integra groaned, putting her hands in her hair.

"We've only just met, and you are causing me more stress and unease than any enemy we've ever come across. Even Alucard makes for less a headache than you! You're implying I'm to take her as my servant, like I have Alucard? Weren't you the one who just said you'd hate to be a pet dog? Wouldn't your sister feel the same?"

Lupe shrugged.

"Who cares about her feelings? She is a crazy bitch. She needs a firm master. She needs order, and cruel punishment for bad behavior. Not a mistress who only teaches her how to play with her food and advance Cunnilingus, Lilith forgive me." Then the woman had the audacity to cross herself, as if she'd taken God's name in vain.

Integra groaned again, the blush returning. This woman was an abomination. She looked to Walter, who had a small smile on his face. He looked back at the flustered Integra, then to the smiling Upyr

"Sir Integra needs a show of good faith, to prove your loyalty to the Queen and to the cause of eradicating the threat." Lupe smiled at Walter, then took out her checkbook again.

"Of the twelve round table members, there are 5 traitors. 3 have spoken to my girls of a new organization that was working to "rid the world of filth and sin, a world they could coexist in peace without fear of famine, war, pestilence'. Another was a little more candid once he got some liquor in him: he said Varghulfs would overrun the world - starting with this country - to cleanse it, like wildfire. This member comes in with the fifth traitor often."

"They're names?" Walter asked. Integra composed herself, listening intently.

"I will give you three names upon my audience with the Queen. The other two I will give you after Erzsébet is made your servant and a soldier of your organization, whichever even comes first is entirely up to you. But for now, you will have to settle for this," she put a check on the desk, sliding it to Integra. Integra turned it over.

It was blank, with only a scribbled signature at the bottom.

"If you can think of a number, I have about...5 times that. What you need to keep this operation going, take it. If you need more, I will allocate funds. In the meantime, I will begin handling Erzsébet's finances for her return...and for the funding of Hellsing. Also, the land where Castle Čachtice and its village is owned by me, to keep her body and her riches safe. I'd suggest using it for training any new recruits, as I will have the deed transferred over into your possession as well."

Lupe stood from her seat, and Andrei moved to open the door.

"Consider my offer Integra, this will be the last time I offer it. I enjoyed our tea time, but I must go now." Lupe bowed to Integra, and gave Walter a firm handshake. She then turned on her heels and made tracks for the door.

"Madame!" Integra called from behind. Lupe stopped walking, and turned to look at her.

"I will send Alucard for you in three days time. We will go to Castle Čachtice, and we will revive that woman. But if she tries anything, _you'll_ be the one to put her down, do you understand?"

Lupe's lips formed into a twisted and toothy grin. She said nothing, just curtsied and walked out. Integra walked to her window. She watched them get into the car. The boy drove over the now burnt corpse, reversing through then swirling ashes as they backed out of the gates.

Behind her, Walter cleaned away dirty dishes and cigar ashes, quietly awaiting his master's next order.

"Do you think I've made the right decision, Walter?" He stopped cleaning, and moved to stand beside. He patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"None of us can know if a decision is right or not until we actually make it, and see the consequences of our decision. But I believe you weren't left with very many options besides this one And, if I may add," he chuckled,"I think a historical tour of Eastern europe makes for a lovely vacation."

* * *

Note: Will add anther chapter before Halloween.


	8. Daydreams

"My love," Marishka cooed,"do you really intend on finding us another to share your bed with?" If it had been anyone else, this would have been an argument.

But Marishka, like Verona, seemed to enjoy the idea of a new sister. She spoke out loud from the women's carriage, knowing their Master could hear her in his own.

The Count smiled, peering at the large estate that they drew ever closer. It seemed to glow, and he could hear movement inside. The dusk air hung in his nose, calming and promising.

"We could have just stayed home, if you two had not murdered the last before I could turn her. I suggest you two behave, because I won't be replacing this one." he heard the jingling laughter of in the carriage behind them.

"It's not our fault the last was so fun to tease. It was an accident," Verona said. He shook his head, stifling a chuckle.

"Let that be a lesson to you then, _iubită_. Turning someone of the same-sex only begets ghouls, and a headache on my part." The carriages slowed as they followed the arch of the estate's entryway. They stopped, and waited as servants clamored to let them in and take their luggage.

They walked through the vast arched doors, only to be engulfed in warm candlelight from all sides. The Count looked at the arch of the grand stairwell. Maids lined it, looking down unabashedly at him. Some turned to whisper and gossip among themselves, but all was silenced when Count Balint came through one of the upper corridors. He was dressed well, as he agreed for the first day of welcome to begin in the evening. He could have come in the morning, but he hated waking and walking in daylight, it made him rather short-tempered.

So, here they were, in a vast compound that was bustling with life as if the sun had just risen. Count Balint walked to the top of the dual stairwell to look first at The Count and then his two 'daughters'. There was a flash of lust on his face, but it lasted only a few moments, much to the Count's amusement.

"Count Dracula,"he smiled,"welcome to Castle Balint." He motioned with a flourish.

_Why do they call you 'Dracula', Master? Your name is Vlad..._

Vlad smiled, and bowed before (name). His hair fell forward, a black curtain that pooled on the floor by the time he finished.

_If he knew that, we would not be able to meet his daughter. Or the daughter of any man, for that manner_.

Maids and servants poured out of the doorway to bring in their luggage, and whisk it away to mysterious corners of the building. He ignored the fluttering heartbeats of the servant girls, as well as the interested eyes of the young men as they stared at Verona & Marishka and their small group of handmaids.

The two young vampires, still stuck in their human vanity, giggled and fawned in the spotlight. He'd presented them as his daughters, and he a widower, when he traveled. The idea of marrying their daughter into a harem often did not sit well with most families, after all.

The trio dressed beautifully, dripping in furs and jewels. The dark-haired, pale Verona sparkled in a beautiful sage gown and almandine jewels, her bosom inviting under the layer fine kirtle, her petticoat was beautifully embroidered, with the colors of gold, red, and green in an elaborate floral pattern. Around her neck was a gold chain, wound twice, with a pendant with the letter "V". Covering her dark hair was an English hood, embroidered in pearl and almandine. She'd been turned in her prime, during one of the Counts excursions to Italy. She was a gorgeous, plump girl, Botticellian in her features.

Marishka was the opposite of her sister-bride, with auburn hair, ruddy skin and a fit frame. He'd found her in London, a lady-in-waiting in English Court. She was in a dress the color of liquid silver, satin and damask embroidered with pearls. The sleeves were made of fur, the fabric underneath shone dark metallic gray. She had on a flat cap, the same fur as that on her sleeves, and her ears shone with pearl chandelier earring. On her neck a simple gray choker, with a dangling gold "V".

Vlad himself dressed simply, but elegantly : a black mink simar with sable trim, a red doublet underneath a caramel leather jerkin, with black upper and nether hose. He'd left his hair out, silky and curly on his shoulders and back. His fingers were covered in rings of gold, and he wore several chains of gold around his neck.

Balint came down the stairs, along with a host of servants. As their things were carried away, Balint and his entourage of servants led them through the vast corridors. More handmaids lined the tapestry-covered walls, gossiping and blushing as the trio moved past.

Vlad could hear the bustling of people, in the banquet hall, waiting with bated breath to see the eccentric Count and his wives. He could feel the two girl's excitement as they buzzed with energy behind them. Upon entering the banquet hall, they separated, and Vlad was pushed to follow the other man. The women were led off to join the crowd. A hush fell over the large group, all looking in awe at the two girls as they moved through the crowd, giving their best imitation of innocence. The Count was then introduced to Balint's wife, Catalina.

She was radiant, earthy and warm in comparison to the sea of ivory skin. He was then seated beside Balint at the forefront of the banquet hall. Vlad watched the faces in the crowd with a smile, tinkering with the locket attached to the chain in the pocket of his hose.

"She is a handful, I must warn you," the older man said. Catalina laughed, patting her husbands hand. Vlad laughed as well, opening the locket to reveal a portrait of the young lady who ran wild and terrorized the castle and surrounding village.

He'd been warned in letters that she was not even a fraction as sweet as her countenance led one to believe. But it was no matter, he found the various descriptions of her callousness and mean-spirited pranks amusing.

"Count, I'm not one to run away from a beautiful girl, no matter her temperament. She is intelligent and charismatic, that mischievous nature need only be channeled. It would be an honor to try to win her affections and be the man to tame her wild habits," he said. In his peripheral, he saw the pair relax, eyes closed in relief.

The crowd had taken to speaking jovially again, and the two vampires had mingled as well. A small quartet, off in the back of the room, played a fast and cheery song that warmed the room. Lovers disappeared behind the tapestry that lined the walls, and men sang on the stairwell above. The windows were draped in thick layers of gold and garnet curtains, a contrast between the black sky and the frost of winter. A fireplace roared, and the heat of the fire spread around the room. Those at the head of the room poured wine, and were given plates of food.

Vlad ate with the others, feigning satisfaction as he chewed tasteless roast and fruit. This was not an offense to the cooks, just that human food was no comparison to the rich taste of his new diet.

After a while, the room fell quiet again. He'd heard the light footsteps coming down the hall, and wiped his mouth and hands. He watched the main entryway, the same one he'd gone through, as the young lady of the house stepped through.

She had the look of chill on her skin, as if she'd been outside. On closer inspection, Vlad realized she indeed had been outside. On her head was a hat of cream fur, threaded with gold. Her cape was also cream fur, the bell sleeves gold lined. Underneath, from what could be seen, she wore a deep brown, metallic gown, with gold and copper details in the petticoat that sparkled in the light of the fire. She had a glint in her hazel, hooded eyes. Jewels glimmered on her bare fingers, rubies and garnets. Long, curly dark hair lay on her left shoulder.

Count Balint stood up.

"Guadalupe, you were supposed to be here ages ago! Where have you and your friends been? You've kept the count and everyone else waiting!" Vlad guessed this hadn't been the first time she ran off to wonder about. The girl, Guadalupe, smiled, and took from one of her companions a small pouch.

"I was off practicing the dark arts, Father," He paled, and silence fell on the room, much to the girl's amusement. She smiled, eyes turning up at the end. Then she broke out into laughter, and the girls she'd been with looked at one another nervously. Vlad glanced over, and noticed that only Catalina seemed undisturbed by her daughter's claims.

"I'm only teasing! Heavens, you people will believe anything! I was looking for the present I'd bought for...oh," she paused, regarding Vlad cooly. Vlad looked to her father, who nodded.

He stood, smoothing out his coat, and moving down to stand on the banquet floor before the girl. She walked, waving the other girls to stay behind. The pair met in the middle of the room, smiling at one another.

"Count," she purred, giving a polite curtsy. Vlad took her hand, bowing over to kiss it. Through the curtain of his hair, he could see that a blush had spread across her face and chest. He straightened up, and took a step closer to her. Taking her chin between jeweled fingers, he tipped her head to look at him.

"It is an honor, _coniță_. I -" suddenly she put her hands to her face, and began shaking him.

"Master Wake up!" she said, in a voice that was far different from her usual. She shook him again, eyes wide.

"Master!"

Vlad snapped his eyes open, to see Seras before him. He peered around the room quickly. Instead of a grand banquet hall, he was in his room...deep in the bowels of the Hellsing estate. He looked at Seras again, hearing the jovial classical tune playing on his record player. Seras made a small noise, then drew away. She was blushing and coughing. she'd obviously deemed the close contact inappropriate, and was silently admonishing herself for being rude.

He smiled, now fully awake from his dream. The bite of winter and the soft candlelight was gone, replaced by the warmth of the building and the scent of Seras' perfume.

"What is it, Police Girl?" He looked down in his right hand, to see he'd been toying with a locket. He quickly put it in his pocket. She sputtered, still embarrassed, before answering.

"Sir Integra said that we are leaving soon, and wanted to know if you were ready...she said we're going to a place called Castle Čachtice."

Without a sign he'd even heard her, he got up. He walked out of the room, laughing at Seras tripped over herself to catch up. They walked quickly, to the plane that sat on the runway, far out on the property

The plane sat in the light of the setting sun, and Alucard could see Sir Integra and Walter looking at them through the window. A third person stepped out from inside the plane, watching the pair draw near. It was Lupe, dressed in dark blue trousers, a pastel pink top, and brown boots. Gold sparkled in her ear and on her wrists.

"Did you rest well, Count?!" She called, a knowing smile spreading on her face.

Alucard ignored her, walking up the steps.

The locket bounced in his pocket with each step.


	9. Awakening

AN: Enjoy! Let me know what you guys think! Also, just to remind you, Seras calls our OC by her middle name, Lilith. Everyone else calls her variant of his first name.

* * *

Seras looked up at the tall, broad tower in the evening light of the moon. The plane trip had been long, and she felt ill.

"Master, I'm not sure if I can make the plane ride back….I feel so sick," she whined. The group was standing in front of the tower. In front of them, Madame Lilith and Sir Integra talked to one another about which room they'd be entering, and who would be entering the castle. Just as before, Madame Lilith wore a big smile.

_If you'd gone to sleep during the ride, as I instructed, you would not feel as sick as you do now, silly Police Girl. I told you you'd hate it._

She cut her eyes at her master, annoyed by him calling her silly. He was right though; Seras had been so excited to ride on the plane, she hadn't slept. He'd told her early on that he'd hated flying, and that she'd come to hate it to. But, she'd never flown before now, so she just wrote it off to Alucard's usually sour demeanor.

"But how am I supposed to believe you when you hate almost everything?"

Alucard laughed at that. He put a hand on Seras' shoulder, patting gently before moving away. In front of them, Lilith and Integra were speaking about the land and the Castle. They'd been talking almost nonstop on the plane, save for when the vampire retired to her own coffin to sleep. Seras learned that this castle and the land surrounding it would be used in the future for Hellsing Soldiers to train, and would eventually become a base.

The two women, as well as Walter, turned to look at them. Lilith tilted her head towards the solders behind them. In the darkness, her eyes glowed red.

"The human soldiers are to wait outside. I'm assuming neither Integra or Walter trust me enough to go with me alone?" Walter, chuckled. It was so odd for Seras to see him outside of Hellsing. She half expected him to pull out a tray of tea.

"An understatement," he said. Lupe laughed at that, with a wide mouth and her head thrown back. Wiping the corner of her eye, she giggled as she continued to speak to the group.

"Well, you heard the man. Alucard, Seras, you're to come with us,"she looked at Alucard with a raised brow,"You should be happy. Family reunions are always touching." He smiled at that, and Seras was stuck looking between the two.

_Family reunion?_

Alucard did not respond, but the two vampires continued to smile at one another.

"Our relation is tenuous at best. Stefan was of more use to me than his younger cousin." She snickered, leading them into the entryway.

"Not too useful, Count. You are a glorified pet, after all." Integra scoffed at that, and her cigar butt was the only source of light as they entered the tower. Seras moved with the group, and she slowly began to feel better. Although she'd felt ill upon landing, being back on land allowed her stomach to settle. Now, she could focus on everything her Master was not telling here. She felt like everyone was in on some big secret, an was intentionally keeping her in the dark. t was annoying not knowing what was going on.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" she asked, brow furrowed in confusion. The group moved up the winding stairs. Although it was obvious the castle had not been touched in centuries, things still hung on the wall as if it were frozen in time. Jewels, armor, gilded frames : everything was as it looked to have been years ago, albeit covered in a fine coat of dust. Thick cobwebs clung to the ceiling, and bats clicked their tongues as they watched them below. Seras cringed, a big red spider hanging on the side of the wall. It raised itself up on it's back legs, then hissed.

_You have immortality, power beyond the dreams of most…and you're afraid of a spider?_

Seras turned to her master, eyes wide as the spider moved to follow her. She'd grabbed onto his arm, trying to get away from the disgusting little thing.

_You can be so pathetic, Kitten._

Next to her on the broad staircase, a form appeared. There was a loud, wet noise as the spider was crushed. Lilith turned from the wall, remains clinging to her fist. What was left of the spider twitched, and it made Seras sick. Then, Lilith wiped her hand across her pink blouse, shrugging as she did so.

"Where are we going? Where is the room she's in?" Integra said in front of them. Lilith looked at Seras, then Alucard, smiling. She moved to rejoin their superior, pointing upward. The stairwell was almost at its end, and Seras still had not been told anything. Lilith handed Integra a rough sketch of the building, and a red X sat on one end of the drawing.

"When we reach the top of the stairs, we will go down a corridor. After a few lefts and rights, there will be the gynaceum. At the very end will be the bedchamber."

Integra nodded, and the fiery tip of cigarette shook with her movement.

"As reluctant as I am to do this favor for you, can we move this along? I'd like to be in home in time for lunch, this place is filthy and this suit is hell to get dry cleaned. Alucard!"

They reached the top of the stairwell, and then he was upon her, taking her into his arms. Lilith stood beside Walter, and Seras beside Alucard.

"Follow my lead, if you don't mind." And then she disappeared, the patter of her feet echoing on the walls. Alucard and Walter took after her, with Seras following. T

_Have we come to kill a vampire, Master?_

Seras moved, stomach heaving as she ran through cobwebs and stepped on bugs. The group moved all at varying speeds, with Alucard and Lilith being the fastest. Walter was quick in his own right, but Seras stayed behind with him. If he got lost, Seras could direct him as to where the others were.

_No, we're here to wake one up._

Seras' brow furrowed at that. Alucard and Integra hardly seemed like the type to invite strange vampires into their brood. Lilith seemed to have history with both, but even she wasn't called on until recently. Bringing in a fourth vampire, for a reason Seras had yet to hear, seemed weird.

"Miss Victoria, I suggest you ponder the questions of the world _after_ we've accomplished our mission," Walter said, as they rounded the corner. Seras nodded, blushing, as they turned another corner.

At the end of the hall were Alucard, Integra, and Lilith.

"From this point on, only a single human and myself can enter," the female vampire said. Both she and Integra nodded, turning to the door. It, as well as the wall that held it, had a silver plate over it. Integra opened it, and the stale air of the room to swirl around them. Everyone else seemed rather calm about leaving Integra in the open, and Seras didn't understand.

"Can someone tell me what we're doing here, please?"

Integra looked at her, surprised. It was as if she'd forgotten to fill her in. Which was somewhat understandable, as everybody else had been in on the goings-ons.

"We are here for the Blood Countess, Seras. Once we awaken her, I will begin briefing officially on the case at hand." Seras' face turned to one of surprise and slight confusion. She'd heard the name before, but she'd thought it an old wives tale.

"Elizabeth Bathory? The one taking bathes in virgin blood? But she's dead - right?" Lilith shook her head with a grin. Seras, with wide eyes, looked between the members of the group. She wasn't mad, just surprised. It was like everything she'd written off as fairytale was a real, and dangerous, possibility.

It was a little annoying actually.

"Are you kidding me? First I find out Master had a book written about him, now the Blood Countess is a vampire too? What, is _Blade_ based off a true story as well?"

Integra snorted, turning her back to enter through the door.

"Why aren't we going in there with her?" she whispered to Walter. He shrugged. Although he did not trust the vampire, Integra did - to an extent.

"The walls which encase my sister, young Seras, are hexed. A protective measure I personally set up against…well, that doesn't matter. Anyway, only I and a person of my choosing can enter. I'll keep the door open, so that we can be seen."Lilith showed her fangs in a toothy beam. They entered the darkness of the room, and Seras could see the opposite wall was covered with silver at well.

Chained to that wall was a body…or a husk of one. It was shriveled and small, like the old shedding of a snake. There were a few tendrils of dark hair on it's head, whispy and thin as they lay tangled in a thorny crown. It was dressed in a dusty, but elaborate gown. The jewels on her fingers and around her neck glittered in the dark. Lilith stood to one side of her, and Integra stood in front.

_Not a lot left of that lady…_ Seras thought. There was a small noise from Integra, but otherwise, silence as she pricked her finger. She saw Integra look at Lilith, although she didn't see the look on her superior's face.

"Remember what I said Upyr. If this goes to hell, you'll clean it up." Her tone was harsh, but seemed little to diminish the red glow of the vampires eyes.

"Of course, Sir Integra." Her smile curled deviously. Seras looked to Alucard for answers, but he himself was watching intently as Integra let the blood drip onto the mummified corpse.

The transformation was slow, but the corpse let out a long sigh. Where the blood touched, mummified skin softened into supple and white flesh. Lilith gasped, and she seemed to be vibrating. More blood drops fell, and Integra removed the crown. Lilith giggled like a kid on Christmas, as the skin firmed and changed.

"Erzsébet," Integra said,"your master commands you awake." Seras watched, eyes getting wider. The mummy transformed into a lady. Lilith moved to lay her on the floor, as the silver steamed her skin.

She seemed to still be asleep, and Seras realized she'd look nothing like she thought the Blood Countess would.

Then again, she'd expected fire breathing dragon…so maybe that was for the best.

She was a redhead though, which kind of made her feel better about imagining a dragon. The Countess' hair was currently growing back, but the whisps that had been in her head reached down to her bum in curly ringlets.

She was very tall, and fit. She was pale and freckled, with a long nose that reminded Seras instantly of Integra. Once all the skin reformed, and her hair finished coming in, she snapped her hooded eyes open.

Báthory sat up, to look at the group outside the room, then at Integra.

The Countess rolled her neck, grunting as it gave a loud crack.

Lilith could only smile and sniffle., wiping the blood tears from her glowing red eyes.

The redheaded vampire turned at her sniffles. Her face showed a range of emotions, as she began to process what was going on. Then, she sighed, letting her jaw drop. Fangs jutted out, from her bottom row of teeth. She took another deep breath, standing up. Lilith put both hands over her mouth as she did so, overjoyed. Báthory turned to her, flexing her hands.

"Oh! Erzsébe-"

Then, Seras watched in horror, as Lilith's head and hands went sailing across the room.

* * *

Fun fact: Stefan Báthory helped Vlad Tepes regain his throne, and was later crowned Prince of Transylvania.


End file.
